Pouring Crimson
by Seriously Sam
Summary: Chris had stated that Piper dies when he turns fourteen... find out how it all happened.


Title- Pouring Crimson  
  
Summary- Chris had stated that Piper dies when he turns fourteen... find out how it all happened  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- None of the characters are mine, sadly. A girl could dream, right?  
  
The manor was completely transformed. There were blue balloons, streamers, and a huge banner strung across the dinning room wall that read, "Happy Birthday, Chris". There were piles of food on the dinning room table and piles of presents on another table. The whole family was there, with the exception of a couple of people.  
  
Wyatt, sixteen years old, sat at the dinning room table with a sullen look on his face. On Wyatt's head was a ridiculous blue party hat. Next to him sat his grandfather, Victor, who wore the same party hat on his head while playing a card game. His Aunt Paige and Uncle Richard were standing in the corner of the room, chatting in their usual way while lusting over each other. In the other corner was Piper who was chatting with his Uncle Cole.  
  
Cole Turner was not evil anymore; in fact, he was now a Whitelighter. When Wyatt was about five years old, Cole had come back into the picture. He didn't really remember anything, having only small flashes of his past and names floating around in his head. He had found out about his history with Phoebe Halliwell and how he was the Source of all evil. The memories started to come more and more frequently after he met Phoebe. Cole had then found out that the Elders had brought him back and made him the sisters' new Whitelighter. Soon after that, Cole had married Phoebe and the two had two daughters.  
  
"Wyatt, can't you at least look happy?" a girl stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Wyatt had blonde hair that elegantly fell over his eyes. His bright blue eyes were cold and piercing. He was tall and lean as he sat in the chair with his arms crossed on his chest. He was slouching in his chair as he looked up at the ten-year-old girl. She was smiling widely as she looked down at her older cousin. She had brown, layered hair that reached her shoulders. She had warm, chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle. She was skinny and at the right height for her age.  
  
"Get off of me, Pat!" Wyatt snapped at Patia Turner as she jumped back slightly. "Why don't you go bug your dad?"  
  
"He's talking to Aunt Piper, you moron." Patia crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking her cousin.  
  
"Then go bug Aunt Paige and Uncle Richard. They don't need to be all lusty over each other. I think we get the idea; they have a kid and they're married, good for them. You don't see Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole all over each other in public and you sure as hell don't see my parents doing that."  
  
"Is Uncle Leo coming today?" Patia sat down next to Wyatt, adjusting her pink party hat on her head.  
  
"I doubt it. When was the last time you saw Leo here?"  
  
"You would think he would come for his son's birthday...." Patia trailed off, wishing she wouldn't have said that.  
  
"When was the last time he cared enough to come to one of his son's birthdays? Not since I was three. He doesn't care. He's up there in Elder Land having a good ole time, not caring about his sons whom he abandoned." Wyatt turned away, his jaw tightening.  
  
"He's here!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Where are Penelope and Pandora?" Piper asked.  
  
Two smaller children came running into the room. The youngest, four years old, ran straight towards Paige who picked her up in her arms. She had black hair that was pulled back in two braids that reached the small of her back. She had a pale face that made her bright green eyes pop out. The other girl, eight years old, ran to Cole. She clung her tiny arms around her father's leg. She had dark brown hair that fell to her elbows and bangs that blocked her vision.  
  
"Chris are here! Chris are here!" the small girl in Paige's arms squealed excitedly.  
  
"Shhh, Pandora. We want to surprise Chris." Paige kissed her daughter on the top of the head.  
  
"Come on, Aunt Phoebe! That's not fair! Why should I have to write him back?" Chris's voice rang throughout the house.  
  
"It would be nice of you to reply once and a while." Phoebe told him as the two appeared in the dinning room.  
  
"Surprise!" everyone, with the exception of Wyatt, yelled enthusiastically.  
  
"This is why you let me sleep over at James's house last night!" Chris smiled widely as Piper rushed over and enveloped him into a hug.  
  
Chris was tall and lean. He had brown hair that hung into his eyes, much like his brother's. He had bright blue eyes that sparkled with excitement. Chris laughed slightly as he hugged his mother back, looking at everyone else in the room. His family.  
  
"Of course, Sweetie, we had to get ready for the big day." Piper kissed her son on the top of the head.  
  
"We fooled you!" Phoebe pulled her youngest nephew into a fierce hug.  
  
"Give the boy some credit. I bet he had it all figured out." Cole stepped forward, clamping a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Oh yes, Uncle Cole, I did secretly." Chris smiled even wider as Paige came walking over and then pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Happy birthday, Chris." Paige kissed her nephew on the cheek and pulled back.  
  
"Chrissy!" Pandora rushed forward, hugging him tightly around the legs.  
  
"'Dora!" Chris whined. "Don't call me Chrissy. I'm Chris."  
  
"Oh, let her be. She's young." Richard stepped forward, patting his nephew on the back.  
  
"Grandpa! You came!" Chris noticed Victor for the first time.  
  
"Of course I came! It's not everyday that my youngest nephew turns fourteen!" Victor exclaimed while lighting a cigar. "How's the birthday boy?"  
  
"Great." Chris smiled politely.  
  
"Dad, there are children in this room. Do you really think it's wise to be smoking?" Piper asked as she slipped an arm around her son and stirred him towards the table.  
  
"It's not going to hurt them, Honey." Victor told her as he put out the cigar.  
  
"Thank-you." Piper smiled. "Paige, will you help me in the kitchen for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Paige replied, walking towards the kitchen with her older sister.  
  
"Happy birthday, Chrissy." Patia smiled from across the table.  
  
"Stuff it, Patia."  
  
"What's wrong with Chrissy?" Penelope sat down next to her cousin.  
  
"It sounds so girlish, Penny."  
  
"And Chris isn't?" Wyatt said slyly as he grinned at his younger brother.  
  
"Oh yes, and Wyatt is such a manly name?" Chris shot back, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Children. Children. Children." Phoebe sat down next to Chris.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt turned his attention to his aunt.  
  
"Be nice. It's your brother's birthday. You be nice too, Chris."  
  
"Happy birthday to you."  
  
Piper came walking into the dinning room, a birthday cake in her arms. The cake was a huge three-layer cake. It had decorative blue flowers on the top and green vines draping down the sides. On the top, in fancy writing, it said, "Happy 14th Birthday Chris!" Paige was behind her, carrying plates and silverware.  
  
"Happy birthday to you." everyone joined in singing, with the exemption of Wyatt. "Happy birthday dear, Chris! Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Piper sat down the birthday cake in front of her youngest son, who stood up and inhaled a breath. He was just about to exhale it when a loud boom sounded from the living room. Chris's attention turned towards the dinning room entrance, in which three Darklighters walked in, arrows up to shoot.  
  
"Get down!" Piper yelled as Cole grabbed Paige and Chris and pulled them down as Paige grabbed her daughter to shield her.  
  
Piper raised her hands and tried to blow them up, being unsuccessful. It didn't have any effect of them. An arrow was shot straight at Phoebe and she ducked, the arrow burying itself into the wall.  
  
"Arrow!"  
  
Paige yelled as the arrow glided towards her and then turned directions, hitting one the Darklighters in the chest, making it explode into a million black pieces. The other two looked down at Paige and one of them raised its bow and shot an arrow at her. Paige orbed to the other side of the room with Pandora. The arrow shot into the ground, inches away from Chris.  
  
"Cole, get Chris and Wyatt out of here!" Piper yelled.  
  
Wyatt sat frozen in his chair. His hands were gripping the armrests tightly, his knuckles turning white. The colour was drained from his face as he watched the Darklighters. One pulled back an arrow and threw it at Piper, hitting her in the heart before she had a chance to move. Her mouth opened, gasping for breath. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"Mom!" Chris yelled as Cole slipped his arms around his nephew's stomach, holding him back.  
  
Another arrow was shot as Phoebe ducked down. The arrow hit the birthday cake, making it topple over and splatter all over the ground with a dull thump. Paige stood up and searched around the room frantically looking for something to attack the Darklighter with. Before Paige could come up with something, the Darklighters disappeared.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe crawled over towards her sister.  
  
"Lemme go! Mom!" Chris twisted in his uncle's grasp.  
  
"Leo! Leo, if there is ever a time we need you it's right now!" Phoebe yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Leo!" Paige yelled, running towards her sisters.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Chris broke free of Cole's grasp and went over towards his mother. He grabbed her hand in his and watched as Piper fought to stay alive, the arrow still sticking into her heart. Her lips moved as she looked up at her youngest son.  
  
"Chr- Chr...." Piper coughed, blood rising in her throat.  
  
"Leo!" Paige cried.  
  
"Cole! You have to heal her!" Phoebe sobbed.  
  
"I-I can't! I've never healed anyone before! I can't!" Cole stood frozen in his place.  
  
"Mom.... no...." tears were flowing down Chris's face freely.  
  
"Why not call Aunt Prue?" Patia asked, white faced and shaking.  
  
Prue Halliwell was the children's Whitelighter. She always came to aid her nephew and nieces whenever they needed help. Phoebe brushed away tears and shouted, "Prue! Please! Prue!". After several seconds, small specs of blue started to form in the dinning room. Prue then appeared and looked at her younger sister.  
  
"Piper!"  
  
Prue rushed towards her sister. Phoebe pulled out the arrow and threw it to away from the group. Prue then placed her hands over her sister and a yellow glow shone. Chris watched his mother as her eyes closed; her chest was no longer rising and falling.  
  
"No...." Paige buried her head in her hands as Richard pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Mom...." Chris was unable to say anything else.  
  
Wyatt got up from his chair in the dinning room and ran out of the room. Chris watched as his older brother with angry eyes. Chris abandoned his spot in the dinning room and ran after him, only one thought crossing his mind... Wyatt did it. Chris ran up the stairs after his brother as a door slammed shut at the end of the hallway. Chris ran to the door and pounded on it, calling frantically out to his brother.  
  
"Go away, Chris!" Wyatt yelled.  
  
"OPEN UP!" Chris shouted as the door blew off of its hinges.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"You killed her!" Chris yelled, tears freely flowing down his face.  
  
"I- you... shut-up!" Wyatt shouted as he brushed past his brother.  
  
"I know you did it, Wyatt! You were always talking about killing Dad, but instead you decided to kill Mom off! How could you?" Chris followed his brother up into the attic of the old manor.  
  
"You don't know anything." Wyatt snapped as he crossed the attic and stood behind the book.  
  
"Then try me, Wyatt!" Chris yelled back as Wyatt reached out his hands to touch the book, only to see it fly across the room and land in front of Chris's feet. "What? Now you can't even touch the book?"  
  
"Shut-up!" Wyatt ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.  
  
"You're evil... aren't you? All that talk about killing dad... you really were going to go through with it, weren't you?" Chris knelt down and picked up the book.  
  
"Okay! Fine! I sent a couple Darklighters after Leo! Big whoop! He was never there for us when we needed him! Being an Elder was more important then anything else! More important then you, Mom, and me! I didn't want Mom to die! They turned! They crossed me!"  
  
"How could you? He's our father!" Chris shouted, taking several steps backwards. "You're plain evil!"  
  
"There is no good or evil, Christopher! There's only power! I have the power to make everything right! I can bring Mom back!" Wyatt tried to convince himself.  
  
"You can't bring the dead back! You killed Mom and you knew exactly what you were doing!" Chris shot back.  
  
"Chris! Wyatt!" Paige's voice rang desperately throughout the house.  
  
"In the attic!" Chris yelled back, whipping several stray tears off of his face with the back of his right hand.  
  
"Oh my god... I thought you two had died or something. Are you two okay?" Paige asked as soon as she orbed into the attic.  
  
"We're fine." Wyatt replied, his eyes pleading for Chris not to say anything.  
  
"Oh, god..." Paige wrapped an arm around Chris and stretched the other one for Wyatt.  
  
"I want to leave." Wyatt announced, his eyes searching Chris's face.  
  
"I want to talk to... to Dad." Chris said firmly, trying to keep his voice from cracking.  
  
"Sweetie... Leo's up there." Paige motioned.  
  
"I don't care. Mom's dead and I need to talk to him." Chris stated again, avoiding Wyatt's gaze.  
  
"You'll have to call him on your own, Honey. Wyatt, come on, your grandfather is going to take you to his place. Chris, why don't you stay with me until you get a hold of Leo... then you can orb over to Victor." Paige stated.  
  
"You're my brother, Chris... you're bound together through blood." Wyatt whispered into Chris's ear before leaving the attic.  
  
"Come on, let's get you out of here." Paige suggested, tears threatening her eyes.  
  
"No... DAD! Please, Dad!" Chris yelled for his father. "Dad, it's me Chris! I need you! Please!"  
  
"Chris, he's not coming." Paige said softly.  
  
"No... he has too... DAD!" Chris screamed frantically.  
  
Blue specs filled the air in the attic. Leo then appeared in golden robes that hung loosely around his body. He opened his eyes and stared at Chris, worry immediately flashed through his eyes as he saw the tearstained faces.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked, looking at Paige.  
  
"Piper... there was a Darklighter attack. Piper... she..."  
  
"No... she's not?" Leo paused, thinking. "I would have felt her die."  
  
"Well, apparently you didn't. I felt it... Phoebe felt it. She's gone... she's de-de-dead." Paige looked down at the floor.  
  
"Who sent the Darklighters?" Leo demanded.  
  
"Dad, can I talk to you about this alone?" Chris asked, looking anywhere but at Leo.  
  
"Paige..." Leo turned to his sister-in-law.  
  
"Of course..." Paige orbed out of the room, leaving father and son alone.  
  
"It was Wyatt..." Chris started.  
  
"Oh, Chris... how many times have you said he was into Dark Magick?" Leo sighed heavily.  
  
"He admitted it to me... he said he sent them after you, but they turned on him."  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"You always side with Wyatt even though he hates you! And you know what? I hate you, too." Chris backed up and ran out of the room, out of his father's life for good.  
  
Author's Notes- What do you think? I think that Piper's death was the breaking point for Wyatt and that's when he became super evil. Please review! 


End file.
